Elizabeth
Elizabeth, '''formerly known as '''Jandres, also as The Son of Saradomin, was a lunatic Saradominist who believes she was the child of Saradomin. She was the founder of Jandresianism. This character is role-played by Adventurers. History Childhood Elizabeth's past as a baby is unknown to others and her self as she was an orphan, adopted by a Saradominist family. Her past before the foster family is completely unknown, as they claim she was "just found." While growing up, she was shown to be a very smart and skilled child. 5th Age As an adult, She had a very calm life, being a normal saradominist. She did however, train on her own with melee and magic. Elizabeth is very skilled with magic, sword combat, and hand to hand combat.She once fought against several Zamorakians in order to protect herself from them. 6th Age: The Battle of Lumbridge Elizabeth wanted to escape her foster family, as she was too young to even be an adventurist, she used her knowledge of magic and transformed into a male, with the name going as, Jandres. Jandres was in Edgeville when he overheard news about Saradomin's return and quickly rushed to aid him. He witnessed the bloodlust of the battle, as he went to aid he remained in the battle field until night fell, when he would retreat out of the crater and head home to rest. Jandres, when the battle ended, tried to get Saradomin's attention, but sadly did not, as he teleported away. Bandosian-Armadylean conflict Jandres has heard of the battle between Bandos and Armadyl, though he did not attend the conflict as he saw no benefit out from it. One night, he had a dream of Saradomin, where the god explained to Jandres that he is his father. Jandres awoke from the dream, surprised, and believed what he had dreamed of. It took some time before Jandres was able to make other Saradominists believe that he was the son of Saradomin. The Godless interference Bells were ringing at the Edgeville monastery. A monk would be shouting, a bunch of citizen would come and gather around to witness this "saviour" the monk is preaching about. Several more monks would be seen praying, and chanting some prayers. A young man would come towards the and reveal himself to be "The Son of Saradomin." Jandres the "son" believes he is the son of Saradomin, and plans to convert almost everyone. He soon noticed a Godless demon named Danny, and ordered an attack on him, and Noah the second, as he did not flee. After a crewsum fight against the knights of Saradomin Noah appears to be dead, as Danny is wounded by not only an arrow strike through his wing, but a holy magic attack, that made his wings burn, to where he would unable to fly for a while. Jandres escaped with only one knight who remained alive. Noah was left behind, as a Knight was able to kidnap him, and hold him prisoner. The first Execution A bell rings in Lumbridge, town folks looks towards the sound, and noticed how the church was guarded by a group of Saradominist knights. Everyone walked in the church, including a few Godless members. Jandres, the son of Saradomin introduced a godless member, who is about to be executed. The Godless members rush in to stop the execution, and succeeded. Jandres ended up fighting them all alone, only wounding a few members. After Jandres teleported, the godless spread out, a few remained to help any injured citizens, and a few went to heal the injured members. Noah was rescued by other members of the godless, as Jandres then destroyed his secret location hoping to kill Noah, and his rescuers, which failed. Sages Jandres with a new appearance, has appointed 4 sages, to the four major city in Gielinor. Each one are to stay in the four major cities, and try to convert other to Saradominism, or Jandresianism. So far, only one sage was killed by the godless, and that is from Ardougne. Meeting Kobalos Jandres teleports into Falador's castle, to where he hopes to recruit more followers, and knights into his religion. Though, he would be notice by a strange man named Kobalos. The two were first talking normal about each other, but then, it became into an insult. There was an almost battle between the two Jamdres left, as he understood that the city was being rebuilt. Order vs War Jandres went of to teleport to Edgeville, but seemed to have teleported north of Falador's walls. Kobalos was having his normal stroll, and also bumped into Jandres. They both spoke, until Kobalos insulted him and Jandres attacked. The battle was fearsome, as the two fought greatly, an end was near, as Jandres sent an last magic attack, Kobalos gave a lunar magic counter known as "taste vengeance." This spell, as it hit Kobalos, damaged Jandres as well, where he became greatly injured, and healed slowly through his knowledge of divination. Kobalos survived thanks to his ring of life, and remains alive. Jandres life scar Jandres, having a death match planned with a certain Mahjarrat. The two met in the Kharadian Desert, where both battled to the death. Jandres had the upper hand, choking the life out of the Mahjarrat. Luckily, the Mahjarrat was able to set Jandres Robes on fire. Jandres luckily put the fire out, and used a lighting magic attack, but it was counter, as Jandres tried to block it, and discharge the spell, it only weakened, as it was aimed for his face. Jandres in pain fled the battle, seeing his new scar. Order vs Death Jandres in anger walked around the forest near barbarian village. A self Proclaimed god known as Aztarwyn came and saw Jandres face, only to make fun of it. Jandres attacked in anger, and fought the "God of Death." The battle damaged most of the forest, and ended, when Aztarwyn threaten to kill the entire civilization of Falador. Jandres didn't care, but left, to allow Aztarwyn to think he'd was superior. Jandres, enraged, killed several of his own men, leaving no witness, and blamed the Godless for this bloodshed. Meeting the Crusade. After Mastering the skill Divination, but yet still having pure knowledge to it, Jandres would return to his headquarters to find out that another of his sage has been killed by the Godless. Enraged, he would notice a temporary leader of The Holy Crusade. The leader has given the order's service to Jandres, wanting to follow his cause. Jandres gladly accepted, informing the man that Saradomin would be grateful, and would reward him in the near future if he proves worthy. An holy news Jandres heard of his last sage disappearing during the Knights and Crusaders mission, this worried him, as the sage was very important to Jandres, knowing if the Godless manage to kill him, they might know the location of Jandres. A few days later, Jandres, what he called, "A Holy News," was told that his sage was found, and escorted to the Crusader's Citadel, where he is noted to be safe there. Jandres now feels confidence that his sage, faith, and goal in life would be easy to accomplish with his new knights. Jandres then created only several Signs of Life, giving them to the temporary leader of the Crusaders, noting him that he has proven worthy, and is allowed to give those signs to those he believes worthy. Jandres then teleported to a Mahjarrat, known as Cyrius. Jandres fought, and was able to bring the mahjarrat to his kneed at least. Getting cocky, Jandres got stabbed on the back by Cyrius, who was surprised, and confused, on how Jandres was still alive, where he was convinced, if he was an Demigod, in his own theory, he could have died from that, at least. Cyrius, still confused with no other facts, refuse to believe Jandres is indeed a "god" (which he isn't.) Jandres then teleports off, leaving Cyrius confused, and unaware of his use of the Sign of life. Jandres then teleported back to his island, Puristic, where he then wore another of his sign of life, waiting another day, for where a divine aura that surrounds him, to disappear, for him to be able to use the sign once again. Godless attack on Jandres Jandres decided to speak with Kobalos, in hope to set some hatred to the side for a short while, but of course the two then starting insulting each other with words. Soon the Godless arrived noticing Jandres talking to Kobalos. The Godless shockingly witnessed how mastered Jandres is in Divination, to where he took Kobalos divine energy out of him and formed it into a wisp, in order to take it. The Godless aimed to fight off Jandres before he took the energy. Kobalos who was surprised at this, was confused in surprise, and angry when he found out what Jandres did. One of the members, Cyrius, aimed to get the wisp to study Kobalos' energy, knowing how powerful the man is. Of course Kobalos went on to take his energy back. The rest of the Godless aimed to attack strike and kill Jandres once and for all. Jandres has proved more than worthy to be able to live, and injure the members of the Godless. After a great attack from Jandres, injuring several Godless members, he was shot in the eye by a crossbow killing him, but of course thanks to his Sign of life Jandres was revived in the spot without falling to the ground dead. Jandres was about to end this with a teleportion, and one last attack in hope to end it all. A Mahjarrat would appear, and of course, the Godless noticing how the Mahjarrat was asking to aid Jandres, of course, as both had common goal. Jandres agrees to this, as the Mahjarrat offered to help him become a god of the tier of Saradomin. The Godless were teleported thanks to one of their members, but was sadly teleported to different areas as the Mahjarrat made one final attack to damage them. It is unknown to the Godless what happened to Cyrius and Kobalos. Jandres then teleports himself, and the Mahjarrat to his island, to where the two plots their attack on The Godless Hall, in hope to bring down the Godless power by a handful. Death of Jandres Long after the wait, the Godless decided to attack Jandres base after finally discovering it. As they sailed for 4 days and 4 nights in the sea into the new world, they did a full out assult on the island and attacked Jandres, and his knights. Mark went ahead to confront Jandres alone, Kobalos also joined in with his small group of men to attack. Soon, Mark Kobalos and Jandres had a three way battle.Jandres showed to be a powerful opponent, being able to keep his ground against two of his opponent, but was soon ended, as the Adventurer has sniped Jandres with an arrow to the back of the neck. Kobalos took the chance of Jandres weakening after the sign of life, absorbed his divine energy, and ripped his head off. Kobalos screamed in victory and showed the head to all other of the knights, seeing that their god, was killed.. The Godless let the rest of the knights live, as a few joined their order seeing the truth of everything else now. Kobalos and his men left long ago and traveled back into the western world. The Godless traveled back shortly after claiming the new area as their new base of operation. Some of Jandres followers remained, as they kept trying to find ways into reviving him, One of his most loyal follower became a Godless member, after witnessing, Ralphamic making Jandres his wight, he knew he must save his "god." Return of the Son. Long after Jandres' death, one of his followers finally got the godless' trust, and tricked Ralphamic into releasing Jandres' soul, causing his follower to revive him. After being revive, Ralphamic quickly tried to kill Jandres, but was ambushed by some of Jandres' followers, who came in to pin the Mahjarrat down. Some Godless men tried to hold off Jandres' and his men, which failed. Jandres has caused some damages to the area. Jandres returned to the eastern world, forcing followers, and workers. He then went on training his divination, as it was taken from him by Kobalos. Jandres vs Kobalos part 2 After his return, Jandres went to confront Kobalos, only to be seen as a woman to him. Jandres then revealed to be a woman, who's real name was Elizabeth, to where he believed she was the child of Saradomin, but used her shape shifting ability to turn herself into a man, so other can believe that she was indeed the child of Saradomin, as a man. After a small battle, Kobalos proved to have the upper hand, only to be pushed be Elizabeth's fire breathing ability. Lucky she escaped. Arrival of Tuska Overhearing the Arrival of Tuska, Elizabeth joined Saradomin's faction. After seeing how the faction wasn't doing much, she witnessed the fact that the Godless had grown greatly, to where if she revealed her self, she would be defeated by the army on Tuska. She soon realised Tuska's power, and how she had her own set of edicts protecting her. She was soon given the Warpriest of Tuska equipment by her faction, giving it to her after demonstrating how devoted she was. She soon realized how powerful the goddess was, as she tested her power on a group of Saradominists who she used as a test subject. She then devoted herself to being a religous figure, claiming to be the spawn of Tuska. She, with a few army loyal to her, moved to the Wilderness, where she took over a fortification that was only attended by dark knights. She soon made used of the fortress as her get away, where she claims to own the land, with her own law, of destruction and chaos. She also is known to be an anima eater, eating the anima energy of her victims through divination. The growth and death. Elizabeth soon was foretold of her defeat, and how easy it would be due to her lack of training. While forcing scientist to help her create a clone, she soon figured out she had a sister, who she is able to give her power to, and her memories to create a new Elizabeth, a host body for her, which worked, as the two shared a linked mind. One remained with her destructive nature, while the other went into spying against the godless, and plot against them. Elizabeth then went to The Skull region only to be defeated by the godless there. After her death her sister became the new host, but remained with her own mental sanity, to where she would not only be more destructive than her sister, but would be more powerful, smarter, and skillful in fighting. After becoming the "new" Elizabeth, she returned to her followers and quickly informed them that her death was a fake, to draw the godless to believe it. Now she spies on the godless, and poisoned their first in command. The Death of Elizabeth The Citadel is under attack, all godless were called for reinforcement their attackers attacked throw contact of dragons and portals. Now it is time for the Godless to once again to fight against their enemies, but even within the walls there is a traitor who happens to be killing the guards slowly to lower the faction's defenses, it is up to the out side Godless to aid protect the Hall. Other members off the faction made it to the Hall to fight off the remaining army of attackers. The reinforcement went on to the keep fighting against the attackers as the forces of the defenders would be in the keep it self. Explosion and screaming can be heard within the walls, as traps were made before hand towards the attackers. Their leader, Elizabeth would be already heading towards the roof of the keep to meet up with those she needs to kill. After the reinforcement arrived on the roof as well, a battle accrued against the Tuskan war priest leader. After a a long and destructive battle, Eli was killed and returned to Ralphamic as a wight. But Mark has a strong feeling that her plan isn't over, she has more in stored for the faction, and has a feeling Ralphamic knows something. Ralphamic's Wight As she is now a wight of Ralphamic, She is used as a battle and decoy wight. Being one of most strongest wight and now more powerful, Ralphamic has given her divine energy to improve her abilities and durability. Appearance Jandres wore Saradominist outfit into his own liking, to fit his title "Son of Saradomin." Jandres then improved his outfit to look almost similar to Saradomin's new Sixth age looks. Jandres soon then on after being scared into bleached white face, turned his skin, bleached white also, and wields a Staff of Light. After being revived, and returned as a woman, Elizabeth has gained the same appearance, only to shortly after have a set of Tuskan Warpriest equipment, greatly improving her strength, durability, and damage, giving a deadly edge to her attacks. Abilities *Elizabeth is skilled in magic, sword, and hand-to-hand fighting. **Alongside this, her strength, reflexes, and her flexibility are honed. *Elizabeth is able to do dark and light magic. *Elizabeth is able to do non elemental magic without runes (The abilities of magic for example.) ** As others are able to do this, Elizabeth as shown mastery of this without a staff or wand, to where others might believe she was had divine power. She used to use a staff, stating that her magic improved when using it. *Elizabeth has amazing strength, to where she is able to lift a blockade boulder a bit and roll it. *Elizabeth is skilled and powerful enough that she took on, during the Sixth Age, three Mahjarrat, an "elder" demon with a Mahjarrat, and a group of skilled fighters at one point, injuring a few. *Elizabeth's abilities grow as she gathers divine energies, being a master in divination, and trains in it slowly to gain more information. *Elizabeth, with her knowledge in divination, is able to create signs of life and death. *Thanks to the Warpriest of Tuska equipment, her abilities have been increased significantly, to where she can go toe to toe against a powerful Ourg, or demon. Trivia *Elizabeth is a descriptive gameplay character, the stats being 99 attack, 92 defense, 99 strength, 96 magic, 92 prayer and Divination is 99. *After being revived, Elizabeth's skin somehow returned back to normal and did not remain pale. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Religious Figures Category:Lawful Category:Saradominist Category:Diviners Category:Tuskan Category:Evil Category:Chaotic